Camp Rock n'Roll
by yuzusakura15
Summary: Mikan and the gang are all going for a summer holiday!Will she meet her prince charming there or will she end up broken hearted!Humorous Fic! Chapter 10 finally updated!
1. Funfilled summer adventure

Camp Rock n Roll

Summary:

Mikan and the gang are going fo a summer holiday. Will she meet her prince charming there? or maybe not?

Chapter 1: Fun filled Summer Holiday

Note: Natsume and Ruka are not students of Alice Academy.

"We're all going on a summer holiday, no more worries for a week or two," Mikan sang at the top of her voice as the alice school bus sped down the motorway.

"Mikan –**_please" _**Sumire interrupted in an anguish voice."Change the record!!! You've been playing that song for the last 4 hours. Don't you know any others? Oh ya I forgot you don't because you have a really poor singing voice unlike me. AHAHAHA"

"Haha of course she doesn't" Sumire's best friend butted in.

The tape was her mother's favorite and as Narumi was the driver the whole class had been listening to that song over and over. Only the genius girl Hotaru was able to escape the dreary droning." Good thing I have this portable discman" Hotaru smirked. Tsk…her discman was suddenly cut-off. **BATTERY DEAD** it wrote. Hotaru reached for her pocket and grabbed a pair of batteries. "Always Ready…" Everyone sweatdropped.

"I can't wait!" Mikan sighed, looking out the window as rolling green fieldsflash past. "This is my first holiday trip in Gakuen Alice! I'm so excited."

" Mikan's all over it" Yuu sweatdropped.

"We're here" Narumi announced." Welcome to Camp Alice"

"At last, we're here no more dreary Mikan torture!" Kokoroyomi said in relief.

" We have a swimming pool, indoor café, bikings, and an outdoor campsite" Jin-Jin proclaimed.

" Feel free to walk around… But be back at exactly 12noon" Narumi added. " Oh, I almost forgot as for your dorm rooms just look at the list posted over there."

Everyone rustled towards the main gate." Oh please let me be with Hotaru" Mikan prayed." Please!" Finally she found her name **_Dorm 15: Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru._** "Oh I'm so happy I'm with Hotaru Heaven" Mikan cheered at the top of her voice like a little 5-year-old kid grabbing Hotaru's hand "Hotaru-Hotaru-Hotaru" **_BAKA BAKA BAKA _**"Idiot" Hotaru said blankly while Mikan gave her a your- so-mean look.

" Mikan, I'm so glad we're roommates" Anna and Nonoko cheered.

" Well, I'm not I'll be stuck with an idiot for two whole weeks" Hotaru moaned coldly

Mikan stared at the huge resthouse in front of them. It was amazing. It had a touch of European Palaces. The designs were both Japanese and Ancient Greek. French windows as they dared crouching down a large gorge bush. Mikan, Anna and Nonoko were dumbstruck. As for Hotaru, **_Big Deal…_**

" Oh I can't wait to see our rooms, I bet it's much much more better than these." the 3 said in chorus.

"Yay fun fun fun" Mikan sang.

**_BAKA BAKA BAKA_** Anna, Nonoko and Mikan were all hit by Hotaru's famous baka gun. They all gave Hotaru a your-so-mean-look. "I hate it when they do that, how irritating"

In their rooms…

The rooms were huge. Each of them was uniquely designed. Each of the rooms has their own personal king size bed, bathtub, shower and a personal TV and mini laptop. The rooms were perfect it's everything you would ever dream of. **_But… there's only one problem ther are only 2 rooms…who shares rooms with who?!?!..._**

Hotaru picked up a small piece of paper which had fallen down from the desk. It wrote:

_To my dear students:_

_As you all know, there are only 2 rooms in each dorm. So your rooms will divided according to your star level:_

_Hotaru, 3 star- 1 solo rom_

_Anna and Nonoko, 2 star- share a room_

_Mikan, no star- sleep in the couch_

_(This is all Jin-Jin's idea so don't get angry with me get angry with him…shhhh…. let's just keep this a secret)_

_Love,_

_Mr. Narumi_

"That's it Mikan, your sleeping in the couch tonight" Hotaru announced.

"Noooooo!!!!! Hotaru that's not true" Mikan scoffed " Please tell me it's all a lie"

"Very well, see for yourself"

It was clearly written **_Mikan, no star- sleep in the couch._**

" WAAAH!!!" Mikan cried with waterfall tears. ………. **_BAKA BAKA BAKA…_** "Hey I know why don't I share your room" Mikan said pleadingly with her cute puppy dog eyes. **_BAKA BAKA BAKA_** "There's no point in doing that I'll never change my mind" Hotaru answered sarcastically preparing the baka gun for another shoot.

"Hey, didn't Mr. Narumi say we have our free time up to 12 noon" Nonoko said.

" How about we all go on a stroll together" Anna said excitedly.

"Yeah,that would be great! At least I could forget my couch sleeping" Mikan said gloomily.

"hnn" was only Hotaru's reply

End of chappy

ayumi-doki-doki: Hope you send me those reviews


	2. the mysterious boy by the seaside

Disclaimer: Since I forgot to mention this in Chapter 1 GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO HIGUCHI-SAMA NOT MINE!!!

Ayumi-doki-doki: Brace yourself Mikan I'm gonna torture you!!!HAHAHA

Chapter 2:The mysterious boy by the seaside

"Wow! There's a fountain! Wow! A pool! Wow! An indoor café Wow…" Mikan was suddenly interrupted by Hotaru.

"You should stop that running1 I mean. This place is huge you could easily get lost!" Hotaru handed each of them a small glowing necklace. (can't imagine Hotaru having concern for her friends)

"Huh? What's this" They all asked in unison

**Invention# 51 BAKA Tracking device**

**useful for tracking idiots like Mikan**

Suddenly a boy from the technical type came rushing towards Hotaru "Hotaru you are needed immediately in the technical type's meeting please follow me right away"

'Stay her I'll be right back" Hotaru ordered 'Don't go any whereor else…"she added getting ready to fire her baka gun.

"Mikan Anna and I are going to the washroom wanna come with us?!?!" Nonoko smiled.

"No go ahead" Mikan gave them an assuring smile.

"Ok suit yourself we'll be right back!"

Mikan waved them goodbye, "Eh? sniff sniff I can smell the sea breeze! It's so refreshing!"

Mikan followed the refreshing scent. "Wow! This place is fabulous!" thought Mikan _I thought all attractions here were man made, I never thought that there is a bay out here. _

Mikan was too busy admiring the picturesque view of the seaside that she didn't even notice that she bumped into someone.

" Hehe sorry I didn't mean to…" Mikan immediately apologized.

"You'd better be" said the boy

Mikan raised her head to see who she just bumped into. The boy was about as tall as her. He has rave black hair. He was also wearing a black cat mak

"Umm… pardon?!" Mikan was intrigued " What's with the mask?

"Mind your own business'he smirked 'polka"

"Wha—Pervert!!!" Mikan shrieked "WHY YOU?!?!"

"Catch ya later polka1 Look over there! Your friends are waiting for ya"

"Huh? I don't see anyone??!"

With that he left, "Who was that pervert just now" Mikan wondered "I sware I'll let him pay for what he just did!!!" "WAH1 oh no HOTARU!!!" Mikan panicked

"Looking for us?!" Hotaru appeared out of no where

" Mikan where'd you wonder off?!" Anna asked in a concerned tone. "We've been looking all over for you!"

" Good thing Hotar gave you heer trackibng device" Ninoko chimed in

Growl "I'm starved let's go and eat!" Anna said

"Admit it! Your always starved" Nonoko teased.

"Shut up"

Fom behind the cherry blossom tree a boy watch across the group of friends. "We'll meet each other again."

They arrived just in time for the dining hall. There were lots of various gormet dishes served. Some of them were lobsters, shrimps, fish shaped savoury biscuits, roasted chicken, sweet and sour dishes, salad made from pasta shells, tuna, hot green spinach tagliatelle with seaweed and tomato parmesan cheese and most importantly CRABS!!!

"Wow This is so so so" Mikan exclaimed

"Fantastique" Anna said completing Mikan's sentence

"Absolutely tell me about it!"

The gang lined up to get their meals. But the waitress ordered them to present their ID's first so that she could see their star ranks.

"What?! Even the food here is according to star ranks?! That's discrimination!" Mikan complained.

"Seems fair to me" Hotaru said while staring at those big luscious mouth-watering crabs.

"I'm sorry but those are our orders" the lady smiled apologetically.

The waitress each handed them their meals. Hotaru still doesn't seem contented with what she got sure she's got most of the yummiest dishes like big fat chickens, shrimps, sweet and sour pork, fish shaped savory biscuits, tuna, fried rice and ice cream sorbets-**BUT STILL NO CRABS!!! (THEY ARE ONLY FOR TOP STAR STUDENTS)!**

Anna and Nonoko were quite disappointed as well, they only got a piece of chicken, fried rice and some pasta spaghetti.

Mikan on the other hand, was full of tears she only got green peace, corn and plain rice. (Yep that's it! I'm so cruel!) "Wah" Mikan cried "This is it?!"

"I wanna be a **TOP STAR**" Hotaru said trying to keep the cold look on her face but you caneasily tell that she sounded a little bit disappointed-**not having crabs for dinner.**

Suddenly the microphone went on the student principal went up the platform and announced "For all your excitement, we are hiring the hottest and the most popular rock band of the year, **THE BLAZING FIRE**!!!" Everyone was astonished. They all cheered in excitement. "They will be performing here tomorrow night! Be there!" he added once more. The crowd cheered even louder.

Anna and Nonoko both stared dreamily at the air. "Blazing fire," they both sighed.

"Natsume"Anna sighed

"Ruka" Nonoko sighed.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Natsume is way way hotter than Ruka" Anna complained.

"No he isn't Ruka is" Nonoko argued.

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Shut up!" Hotaru said hitting them both with her baka gun.

Mikan wasn't at all excited. She wasn't really a big fan of rock music. She was worried of her own problems like couch sleeping and how she's gonna die of starvation and of course the pervert she just saw in the seaside.

Bed time…

"I'm sleepy, I'm hungry and I still have to sleep in the couch!" Mikan complained as she laid down on her bed. (or should I say "the couch")

"Good Night!" Hotaru cracked a small evil grin.

"You're so eeevil!" Mikan groaned

"Night"

-End-

Ayumi-doki-doki: Well?! Am I cruel or what?!?!I tried my best to make it a comedy hehe.Well… I'm so happy! Our busted computer just got fix. YIPEE!!!

Pls. send me those reviews!!Pls. tell me if it's lame


	3. Day of the Concert

Chapter 3: Rockin' Night part 1

The peaceful solemn chirping of the birds was suddenly disrupted by a girl with long auburn hair and tantalizing brown olive orbs. "Waaa I'm still slee-ee-ee-py" Mikan yawned with swollen eye bags floating all over her face.

Grwl growl growl

"Keep your stomach down!!!" her so called best friend said coldly." I'm having my beauty sleep!" she said while putting some cucmber in her eyes.

"W-WHAT?!?!" Anna shrieked "What just happened to you Mikan?!?!"

"Your face is all green and swelly!" Nonoko added.

"Those big eye bags! You look horrible!!!"

"Don't remind me!" Mikan growled "Couldn't sleep last night because of hunger and this stupid stiff couch! Wah! So hard!"

GROWL GROWL GROWL

"Idiots…" Hotaru murmured she hugged a big fat pillow and placed it over her ears.

GROWL GROWL GROWL

"My stomach again!!!" Mikan some more.

"Hey wait a minute" Anna analyzed the sound.

"What is it?!?!" the confused Mikan asked.

"husshhhh…" Nonoko hushed her. "She's letting her detective skills work again1 Be quiet!"

"Eh?!"

"Got it! It's Hotaru's" the three girls tiptoed towards Hotaru's bed and surprised her with a big loud scream. "**STOMACH GROWL ALERT STOMACH GROWL ALERT!!!**" they all said in unison. **BAKA BAKA BAKA**. "That's what you get for disturbing me!!!" hotaru said showing a glint of embarrassment which was still masked by her cold appearance. **GROWL GROWL GROWL**! They laughed again. **BAKA BAKA BAKA. **Hotaru hit the three of them including poor old Mikan.

"Let's go and eat before we get brain damage!" Nonoko sweatdropped.

**GROWL GROWL GROWL! **Hotaru was getting ready to fire her baka gun again for the third time.

"_hehe_" Mikan sweatdropped. "This time I'm sure it was me."

"I'm scared! I guess they'll torture us again!" Mikan squawked. "Maybe this time with mouse food!"

But her eyes were widened as soon as she saw the dish just for her-**ESPECIALLY FOR HER**!!!

"Sure is nice to see you all warm and happy again Mikan!!!" Nonoko cheered.

"Yeah!" Anna giggled with her sister.

"Who wouldn't be?!" Mikan said while stuffing a large burger bun on her mouth. "with these delicious breakfast food."

"At least there's no discrimination!" Mikan added. "Right Hotaru?!"

Hotaru was too busy to answer. She was already eating her big large crabs. (Correct me if I'm wrong but I think crabs are Hotaru's favorite.) Munching, Crunching, was all to be heard at the dining hall.

"This place is great!" Anna complimented. "and the food too."

"But they shouldn't be discriminating no stars and single stars like us!" Mikan grumbled as bad memories came flashing back. Her eyes bags were still visibly big but anyone can tell that she felt a lot better. She didn't look as hungry as she was before.

"Did you guys enjoy you're stay here?!" Narumi smiled cheerfully. Top stars cheered and no stars groaned. "To pump up your day, we will be holding swimming classes!" Again there were cheers and groans heard everywhere.

Mikan was really enthusiasts. She had missed swimming so much. Ever since she went to Gakuen Alice and followed Hotaru, she wasn't able to practice anymore. Water sports was one of her strong points…or so dhe thought!

"Oh! And don't forget!" Narumi added. "Blazing Fire will be here tonight!" Loud cheers were heard everywhere. "Oh my gosh!" Anna panicked "I haven't even decided what dress I'm going to wear tonight!" "Yeah me too!" Nonoko panicked with her sister.

Swimming class…

"Wow! Mikan! You look so CUTE!" Anna and Nonoko kept on drooling over her, squeezing her red pink cheeks. Mikan was blushing furiously. She wore a simple sky blue swimsuit with a short skirt decorated with ruffles and ribbons. She looked like a mermaid princess.

Sumire on the other hand, kept bragging about hers. How her family just sent her a new pair of swimsuits from England. Blah blah blah…Everyone just ignored her.

PHWEEEEEET! The coach blew the whistle and ordered them to line up.They were each asked to demo their swimming skills in front of the teacher.

"WAA" Mikan rosed up from the water and quickly grasped for air. "Why can't I hold my breath a bit longer! I was always a good swimmer!"

"Correction: **used to be** That was **B-E-F-O-R-E**" Sumire and all the fangirls laughed at her.

"hmmmph" Mikan snorted.

"Mikan Sakura!" the teacher announced. "Please go to the beginners pool right away. You need more practicing."

"HAHAHAHA" Sumire and all the other girls laughed harder. 'Sumire Shouda" the teacher announced once more. "Join Mikan and the other's in the beginner's pool"

"W-what?! M-me?! I n the beginners! But I'm good at swimming unlike her" Sumire protested. She tried to prove herself by doing a breaststroke but she just sunk and grasped for dear life.

The coach just shook her head and ordered her to go to the beginners pool. (poor Sumire hehe)

"Wah! Now I'm stuck with a meanie!" Mikan cried with waterfall tears.

At the beginner's pool

"It's all your fault!" Sumire said as she kept splashing water all over Mikan's face. "I shouldn't have been here in the first place! Hey1 Are you even listening to me?!" SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

"It's him again!" Mikan said as her eyes followed a certain reven haired boy whose face was still covered with a mask. "He's wearing thet mask again!"

"Hey!!!"

"What is he doin' here?!"

"Hey!" Sumire yelled once more. She was beginning to lose her patience. She tried to strangle Mikan.

"What's the big idea?!"

"You're the one who's been dazing off blankly!"

"Stop strangling me!"

"Whatever"

"No touchy!!!"

"Anyway, what the heck are you staring at?!"

"None of your business!"

Fast forward…

Concert hall…

Alas the most awaited moment has finally come! Tonight the blazing fire will rock the walls of Camp Alice.

"Well?! What do you think!?" Anna said twirling around."Is it good enough to meet Natsume?!"

"No Ruka!"

"Natsume!"

"Idiots!" Hotaru said. "Let's go"

Mikan wore a plain simple sundress. _Big deal _Mkkan thought _so what if blazing fire is coming here. It doesn't make them any special! Besides I don't even know them!_

They arrived at the concert venue. They hardly found sits for themselves Students from all division were all eager to watch a live concert especially if it's the hottest ever rock band. It was Afull house!!!

"Wow! It's a full house!" Anna cheered fanatically.

"No doubt about it!" Nonoko added.

"Big deal!" Mikan and Hotaru said in unison.

"In 5 minutes the concert will start!" the speaker announced. 5 4 3 2 1. All the lights went off. Suddenly they heard the sound of an electric guitar accompanied with the sound of the cymbals. The spotlight was focused on the lead singer.

Mikan's POV

_HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!! _I thought _that raven hair. His height and builds! No way!!! I sit him?!?! No it can't be!!!"_

_**IT'S HIM!!! I'M SURE IT'S DEFINITELY HIM!!!**_

---END---

Chapter 4: Rockin Night Part2


	4. Rockin Night Part 1

**Sorry guys, for the really late update. I've been really busy these days and my mind is so totally blank. I can't even think of a good story. I'm really sorry so please bear with me. Oh, and please don't forget to read and review.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, it's Higuchi-sama's

Chapter 4 Rockin' Night

"IT'S HIM!!! NO WAY!!! IT'S DEFINITELY HIM!!!"

"Mikan?! Mikan?!" Anna shouted. "Mikan can you hear me? Are you still there?"

"Is she alive?" Nonoko added.

Hotaru aimed her baka gun and began firing it towards her so-called best friend .

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan hit her head hard towards the wall. "Hotaru! What was that for!!!" Mikan glared at her cold-hearted best friend and began making faces at her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"I saw that!" Hotaru said cold-heartedly.

"I thought I was your best friend sniff sniff" Mikan cried with those waterfall tears.

"Mikan! Are you alright?!" Yuu said as he ran to approach the severely injured Mikan. _I guess only Hotaru knows how to deal with her best friend. _Yuu thought.

"You're evil Hotaru!!"

"Oh, nothing! Just having fun!!!" Hotaru gave her an emotionless smirk and turned her back.

Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Sumire and the others all sweat dropped as they watched the dramatic scene in front of them. They all gave Mikan a sympathetic uneasy smile.

"Anyone for this?!" Hotaru asked emotionlessly and yawned. "I'm getting really bored here." She began loading her baka gun again.

Everyone fell back anime-style who knew that Hotaru could be this cruel. Not only cruel but EVIL!!!

The intense scene between the gang was disrupted when they suddenly heard a crowd of fangirls squeal with excitement.

"Huh? What's all the noisy fuss about?!" Mikan blinked innocently.

Anna sweat dropped and pat Mikan's shoulder. "That was what I was going to tell you! But you were just so absorbed into your own fantasy world!!!"

"Oh,by the way Mikan, what were you daydreaming about earlier?!" Nonoko butted in.

"hehe." Mikan didn't know how to tell her friends. That guy, his mask and everything about him was just giving her the creeps. She just gave them an uneasy smile.

"Wah!" Anna squealed in excitement . "My pop-star idol is about to sing a solo."

"So what, Big deal!" Nonoko argued. "I'll drool if it's Ruka!"

"Ano! Excuse me!" Mikan butted in between the two fighting siblings. "So that guy…who's wearing a mask in the figure of a black cat…what's his name?"

"NANI?!?!YOU MEAN YOU DON"T KNOW?!?!"

"Ehehe"

_Mikan can be a real baka at times. _Yuu fell back anime-style.

"That's quite natural for an idiot!" murmured Hotaru.

"Okay, let me get this straight!" Sumire chimed in. "So your saying that you have absolutely no idea on who that guy is." Sumire punches Mikan on her head.

"What was that for!" Mikan retorted. "So what if I don't know who he is! Is he really that important?!"

"Geez! You have absolutely no taste at all! Well…I guess that's pretty natural for a no-star!" Sumire pulled out gher jacket revealing hundreds of pictures of Natsume and Ruka. "This guy here is Natsume Hyuuga, the most gorgeous pop-star idol there ever is! Besides he's even the leader of this band.

"Whoa! Sumire!" Yuu said. "I didn't know you were such a big fan of Natsume and Ruka?!"

"Well…of course!" Sumire bragged. "As expected from the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club!!!"

**NATSUME AND RUKA FAN CLUB?!" **everyone's eyes went big. "Seriously?!" Mikan said in awe.

"Wah!" Anna went starry-eyed. "Can I have them?!Or maybe just borrow them?! I'll photo-copy each and every single picture of my dear Natsume! He's so cooool So dreamy!!!"

"Oh puh-leeese!" Nonoko punched her sister. "Give me a break."

"So his name is Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan said blankly. _Why the heck am I even thinking of that jerk. He's a pervert with a really bad attitude. He's not even worth thinking! Shoo! Dirty evil thoughts!!!_

"Wah! Lookie!!!" Anna squealed with excitement. "Natsume he's taking off his mask!"

"Natsume is so totally cool!!!" a fan-girl said.

"Tell me about it!"

Natsume took off his mask and tossed his raven hair in the air as he sang. Revealing his beautifully handsome face. He grabbed the mike toward his mouth and sang a bit louder. Squealing, laughter and yelling can be heard all over the room. The fangirls were screaming like crazy. Others were raising posters and pictures of all the prestigious band members.

"Okay now!" Ruka announced. "We have a very special treat for all our fans this year! We'll be choosing someone from the crowd to have a chance to sing a duet with our honorable band leader, Natsume Hyuuga."

"Hn…" was Natsume's only reply.

"We will be choosing randomly" Ruka added. "So please stay put!"

"Wah! I wish it could be me!" a fan-girl said.

"No me!"

"Please pick me! I've been your fan for years already!"

"I'm the one who deserves to be picked."

Anna and Sumire were busy praying that they would be the ones chosen for that role. While Mikan on the other hand; was too busy getting rid of her thoughts of Natsume!

The spotlight is on the roll! Who would this lucky girl be!!!" shouted Ruka enthusiastically.

The spotlight went right to left and finally it stopped at seat #121. "hmmmm…." Mikan said. "She must be pretty lucky."

Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire all had their jaw-dropped. They couldn't believe it the spotlight was focused on Mikan. Seat#121 was Mikan's seat. Mikan was the lucky girl who was given the once in a lifetime opportunity to sing a duet with the famous Natsume Hyuuga.

"Huh?!" Mikan said. "What's with all those faces?"

"M-Mikan?!" Yuu stammered. "Your chosen! You were the one!"

"W-what are you talking about?!"

"May we request the girl sitting at Seat #121 to please step right up!" Ruka smiled which made all the fan girls drool in awe.

"Mikan that's your que!" Yuu said as he pushed Mikan to her feet.

"**E-Eh?! NANI?! M-me?!" **Mikan stammered in disbelief. She looked at her seat number and to where the spotlight was focused. There was no doubt that Mikan Sakura had been chosen. "B-but I don't know how to sing!!!" (Just imagine the part when Mikan was chosen to take part in the circus by Reo)

"I guess that's what we call a delayed reaction." Misaki sighed.

"Well…she got there in the end." Tsubasa agreed.

"Mikan…There's no turning back!" Yuu commented.

"A genuine idiot!"

"How dare she! I should be there singing with my Dear Natsume!" Sumire was getting really worked up and furious. Anna and Nonoko were trying to calm her down though they were a little bit jealous of Mikan themselves.

Mikan was feeling rather embarrassed as she stepped up the stage. She looked at the huge audience in front of her. Her grandpa used to tell her that she had a really nice singing voice but is it enough to please a huge crowd like this or does she have enough courage to stand up to a huge crowd like this.

Natsume just gave her a cold and frightful stare as he handed her the mike. All Mikan could feel was that, all the hairs on her body were standing and her hands were really sweaty.

Author's notes: Sorry guys, again, I have to end it right here. I still haven't chose a song for Mikan and Natsume to sing. If you know any other songs that would demonstrate M&N's feelings please include it in your reviews.

Really sorry that this chappie is really not much! But please do leave a review! I'll update this as soon as possible!


	5. Rockin Night Part 2

_Whew! Finally I was able to post this new and edited chapter. Some of you might have already read this part but I changed the song and some parts you see! It took me quite a while before I could come up with this. Enjoy! Okay…enough blabbering …Anyways, thanks for all those reviews! _

_Hey guys, I almost forgot if you have time please check out my other fic Little Miss Popular. Feel free to read it as well!!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Song Featured:_

_At the beginning with you…by Richard Marx and Donna Lewis_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_oooooooooooooooo _**(Please read without this you'll be lost! Sorry if I should have introduced them in the previous chapter!)**

_Blazing Fire Band Members:_

_Natsume Hyuuga-lead singer 16 yrs. old_

_Ruka Nogi- Guitars, 16 yrs. Old_

_Katsuya Daichi- drums, 17 yrs. Old_

_- tall with short spiky red hair and has a serious attitude. (yay! An OC)_

_Sora Kishida- Keyboard, 17 yrs. Old_

_- tall with jet black hair that sort of curled around his ears, has deep blue _

_eyes also has a princely attitude. (hahaha another OC)_

_ooooooooooooooo_

Chapter 5

Mikan grabbed the mike which Natsume was handing her. But accidentally dropped it due to her sweaty hands. A couple of boos were heard from the audience. Mikan felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. The duet haven't even started yet and the crowd was really getting pretty aggressive by the moment. How is she going to handle it if she couldn't even hold the mike right.

"Curse that girl! I should be the one up there," one of the audience said.

"Yeah, me too! She's completely useless!" another said. "She doesn't even deserve to stand up next to Natsume."

"Oi! Little girl!" Natsume said. "Don't mind them! Let's just get this started your starting to annoy me!" _It's that girl again the one I met yesterday!!! What the heck is she doing here? But I hate to admit she is pretty cute!!! Damn it if she doesn't sing it'll ruin the whole concert!"_

"Hn…sorry to annoy you! Pervert!" Mikan gave him a quick glare.

"Just calm down will ya!"

"H-hai!" Mikan said nervously as she picked up the mike she had just dropped.

The background music was playing. The guitars started playing…. The drums began thrashing…..The stereo was on and everything was ready except for Mikan. In a moment Natsume began to sing…

**We were strangers  
Starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
What we'd have to go through  
Now here we are  
And I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you**

_Natsume gestured his hands and he jump and he landed really hard making a thud on the stage at the same time with the hit of the drums…. He then murmured to her that she should not let her fears conquer her…_

_Mikan felt something inside her that wanted to listen to Natsume. "Maybe I should just follow that jerk's advice…eventhough…no, just this time!" She began singing…She didn't know why…but those words just seem to have comforted her… _

**No one told me  
I was going to find you  
Unexpected  
What you did to my heart  
When I lost hope  
You were there to remind me  
This is the start  
**

_Mikan's voice was really impressive her voice made the perfect pair for Natsume's. The atmosphere around the crowd changed applauses and cheers can be heard all throughout…_

_As they both sang a chorus…the crowd went wild…cheering with appeal and contentment…they gave out the first blow towards a romantic ambience…_

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing**

**Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

_Mikan began to sing her part again…_

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

_Following Natsume's signal Mikan began walking towards the center stage…_

**We were strangers  
On a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming  
How our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand  
Unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you**

_Mikan stopped to see what was going on. She felt overjoyed and all the tension and nervousness she felt earlier all seemed to have fade away. She felt pretty confident of herself now…She gave the crowd a gleeful smile which made the crowd cheer in awe. Mikan took a quick glance at her partner Natsume and felt a sudden blush on her face. She analyzed the lyrics of the song and blushed a lot harder from before…_

_Natsume then began walking towards Mikan…Mikan came upon a little blush…_

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey**

_The audience shouted…_

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

_Natsume looked up and closed his eyes…… he held on tight on the mike with both of his hands… his put his foot on the edge of the stage again and leaned forward as he was singing……Mikan took a quick glance of Natsume and blushed…Natsume was really good-looking when he's like that…_

**I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart**

**Life is a road  
And I want to keep going  
Love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road  
Now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
**

_The crowd cheered a lot more wilder than before…_

**I'll be there  
When the world stops turning  
I'll be there  
When the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you**

_At last, the final stage has come. Natsume motioned towards his final gesture…_

**Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on...  
Starting out on a journey  
Life is a road and I wanna going  
Love is river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you.**

_The full moon outside gave a romantic ambience…the stars were dazzling and twinkling like diamonds…as the concert ended…it was the perfect night…_

Alas, the concert came to an end; the crowd cheered with applause. The crowd was wild with excitement and content. Some were talking about how fun and exciting this concert was. Some were having a heart full of jealousy towards Mikan…

"This is the best concert ever!!!" a girl cheered.

"I hate to admit, but that Mikan girl was pretty good…" said another.

"But I still think I should've been the one chosen instead of her." Someone snorted.

Mikan's friends were the only one's who got a special permit to visit her backstage…

"You were great back there!" Yuu complimented cheerfully.

"I envy you!" Anna and Nonoko said showing a glint of jealousy on their faces.

Mikan just gave them a big warm smile. One side of her was really really happy and the other…seemed to be…an unknown feeling…which was only new to her…

Suddenly she felt someone took grasps on her skirt. "Eh?" Mikan turned to look from where the small grasp was coming from a figure of a small gray haired boy appeared before her. He was practically about the age of 3.

"Wah!!! KAWAII" Mikan squealed.

"Ma…ma…"Youichi said in a very sleepy tone.

"Eh?!" MAMA?!" Mikan yelped in disbelief.

"Whose the father Mikan?!" Anna asked in a very excited tone.

"That was quick!!!" Hotaru all gave them a cold stare.

"W-WHAT?!!!" Mikan yelled which was almost ear-deafening.

Youichi then rushed towards Natsume and hugged him. "Papa!" he smiled cheerfully. Hotaru began taking pictures of Natsume and Youichi hugging. "This will be a great hit in the market!!!" Hotaru smirked coldly. "Limited edition: pictures and DVDs now on sale for only 10000 rabbits!!!"

"What Natsume's the papa?!" anna said with envy. "Your so lucky Mikan!!!"

"How dare you!" Sumire yelled giving Mikan a death glare. (Poor Mikan)

"Nani?! Mama?! Why did I suddenly become you mama?!" Mikan protested nonchantly. "I don't plan on becoming a mama till my mid twenties!!!"

Youichi threw a toy towards Mikan which flew right up to her head. "Ow!" Mikan yelped. "What was that for?!"

_Sugoi!!! Mikan's amazing she already survived hundreds of attacks from Hotaru's Baka gun and now this!!! _Anna giggled. _Wonder why she doesn't get brain damage!_

"She already has brain damage!!!" Hotaru said coldly.

Anna's jaw dropped. _Since when did Hotaru knew how to read minds? Did Hotaru just got Koko's alice?!_

Suddenly the famous Ruka Nogi appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Youichi. "Sorry for the late introduction." he said. "This is Youichi Hijiri, Natsume's adopted brother! He's quite attached to him you see!"

"WAH! You're Ruka Nogi! You're as handsome as ever!!! Your perfect blonde hair and ocean blue eyes !" Nonoko squealed. "Can I have your autograph?! I'm begging you!!!"

"Uh…sure…" Ruka gave her an uneasy smile surprised by her sudden reaction.

"Hey! How come this info wasn't written in any of the fansites?!" Sumire said. "I already checked each and every site there is!"

"Yeah!" Nonoko agreed. "It doesn't say that Natsume has a little brother!"

_hehe _Yuu sweat dropped and fell back anime style. Hotaru took more pictures of the sweet brotherly relationship between the two siblings. _Hmmmm… maybe I can even publish this in the newspaper! I would surely be able to receive a huge amount of money. _thought a gleaming Hotaru.

"LALALA" Nonoko sang still not getting over it. "I got Ruka's autograph! Ruka's precious autograph!"

"Hey, come to think of it,…" Sumire inquired. "Where's Daichi and Sora?!"

"Oh! They said they'd be heading back to the lounge!" Ruka smiled assuringly.

"Oh! I see!" Mikan smiled at Youichi cheerfully and pat Youichi's head.

"Get off me! You ugwy hag!" Youichi said with a stern expression on his face.

"What?!" Mikan stammered in disbelief. "One moment you were calling me mama and now..ugly hag?! How dare you!"

"Ugly Hag!" Natsume stated coldly.

"Ugwy Hag!" Youichi followed his onii-chan and gave Mikan a death glare.

"Go away ugly Monkey!" Natsume stated once more.

"Go wa-way ug-wy mwon-key!" Youichi repeated.

"What did you say? Ugly hag? Ugly monkey?" Mikan yelled in an ear deafening tone. She can feel her blood rising. "Natsume! You shouldn't teach little children to say those things!!!" She was about to erupt like a volcano unable to control her temper. She was taken aback and was so furious that she accidentally tripped on the toy Youichi threw her. Mikan closed her eyes tightly waiting for the painful fall but instead she landed on something warm . It didn't seem like the floor. It was something more like…Mikan began to open her eyes and was shocked by what she just saw! Her eyes shot wide upon realizing their currently uncomfortable and extremely awkward position which made her heart race(doki-doki). She was kneeling on top of him!

Mikan landed directly on Natsume and their lips touched!!!

Everyone was speechless, they were too dumbfounded to utter the right words to say… deafening silence roamed all over…

/End of Chapter 5/-

Next Chapter Kiss Kiss Riot…

_ayumi-doki-doki: Here chappie 5 is done!!! I guess this chapter isn't much of a comedy as the previous ones sorry. I tried and edited some parts but I still ended up like this…gomene…_

_I'm just really glad that I was able to made an OC hahaha. Anyways, what do you think?! Is it lame, corny?! Please leave a rewiew…_


	6. Kiss Kiss Riot!

_Sorry for the long wait and this short chapter…I'm running out of ideas again!!! Argggh! Well…here it is…it took me quite a long time to come out with a song for the previous chapter! Hope you like it! This is the best I can do…for now that is!!! _

_Thanks a lot for all those wonderful reviews and all your support! It really cheered me up and made my day1 Please continue reviewing…they will always be welcome…hehe… okay enough about my me…carry on with the story…Enjoy!!!_

_Thank you to all those who reviewed and especially to my dear friend yukari 26____ (aka panda)_

**Disclaimer: Gakuen alice will never ever be mine! Wah1 Hotaruuuu make an invention that will make me own it! Wah! But I guess that will never happen sigh **

Chapter 6 Kiss Kiss Riot!!!...

"Wah!They just…" Anna screamed still not recovering from the state of shock.

"KISSED!" Hotaru said flatly.

"M-Mikan?!" Yuu stammered.

"Nooooo! My dear Natsume's kiss stolen by some idiot like Mikan!" Sumire cried with waterfall tears.

Nonoko on the other hand, was still too busy admiring Ruka's photo with his autograph signed in it to even notice the tension that was going on…

"Tch! How long are you going to hold on-or should I say- kiss me?!" Natsume said as he distanced his lips from Mikan.

"Huh?!" Mikan said as she innocently opened her eyes to see what was going on. Mikan was completely oblivious of the fact of her current position. Her amber orbs shot wide upon realizing that she just entered the most embarrassing and the most awkward moment of her life! She was now upon realization that she was right on top of the famous rock star, Natsume Hyuuga, and most importantly they were kissing! Mikan was too dumbfounded, too speechless to even move a single inch or to even utter a single word…

"Oi! Baka! Haven't you heard me? How long are you going to KISS me like that?!" Natsume said emphasizing the word kiss as he shove Mikan to the floor. _Sheesh! Your such an idiot! _He stood up and walked away towards Ruka and Youichi's direction.

"Hey1 Ugwy hag!" Youichi said. "How dare you kiss onii-chan!!!"

"NANI?!?!" Mikan retorted finally awakened from the trance she was having. "You! You just…"

"Keep it low will ya! Your gonna burst out my eardrums!!!" Natsume cut her off before Mikan could even finish her sentence. "You were the on that kissed me in the first place!!"

"It wasn't a kiss!!!" Mikan shot back at him. "and you were the one at fault for this! YOU STUPID PERVETED JERK!!!"

"Then what do you call that?!" Natsume gave her an annoying smirk.

"Um…it's..it's…um…" Mikan said as she tried to think of the right word while playing with her fingers.

"What's the matter?! Cat got your tongue!?" Natsume teased._ Hn…how childish!_

"It's…it's…TEETH KISSING!!!" Mikan suddenly blurted out. "That's right! It's only Teeth kissing.

Everyone busted out laughing well…except for Natsume and Hotaru who quickly manage to keep themselves calm and cool.

"HAHAHA" Yuu laughed his stomach aching with all the laughter. "That's a nice on Mikan!!!"

Anna and nonoko were too busy rolling on the ground due to their laughter.

"You'll pay for this Sakura!" Sumire yelled with jealousy.

"You got one silly idiot on your hands!" Ruka chuckled as he patted Natsume on the shoulder.

"Hn!"

BAKA BAKA BAKA!!! Mikan was sent flying towards the wall. Hotaru blew out the smoke from her oh so famous baka gun and smirked. "Idiot…"

"Ow!..." Mikan cried with waterfall tears. "You could at least give me some support! Not kill me!!!"

"Hehe…sorry Mikan" Yuu said trying to contain his laughter. "You were just so…HAHAHA" and ended up laughing again.

"Tch! Teeth kissing?!" Natsume snickered. "What a lame idea!!! Even your friends are laughing at your idioticness!!!"

"Hmmph!" Mikan stucked out her tongue. "It's called teeth kissing and that's final!!" Nyeh!

"Your just making up lame excuses because someone just stole your first kiss!" Natsume snickered.

Mikan's jaw-dropped. "WHY YOU…"

"Or is it…" Natsume walked towards Mikan's direction and gave her a playful yet annoying smirk. "That you want another round, you know, my fangirls would die to talk to me, not to mention kiss me!"

Natsume took hold of Mikan's chin and smirked. "You should be very grateful!" Mikan gulped she wanted to fight back but she was completely paralyzed by Natsume's tight grasp. Mikan closed her eyes tightly, stricken with fear, afraid of what's going to happen next…

To everyone's surprise, she felt Natsume's grasp suddenly let loose, letting her go bit by bit…He then snickered "Gotcha! You enjoyed that didn't you?! Little girl!!"

"Let's go Ruka! Youichi! We're outta here!" Natsume called off to his pals. "There's nothing fun to see here!"

Mikan who was left dumbfounded and completely speechless of what happened just gazed at them in dazed as their shadows slowly disappeared into view…

"And cut!" Hotaru said as she took out the film from her mini videocam. "This will be a big hit for the fan girls! I'm gonna be rich!"

"Were you filming this from the very beginning?!" Everybody else sweat dropped.

Suddenly an image of Natsume started to reappear. He then snickered. "Oh, I forgot, Strawberry prints are so immature!!!" With that, he left…

"NAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSUUUUUUMMMMMEEEE!!!!!" Mikan screamed finally getting back to her senses. Mkkan's face was flushed with anger and embarrassment. Mikan clenched her fist and said. "NATSUME, YOU JERK, I SWEAR I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!!"

"Mikan settle down!" Yuu comforted her. "It's not that much of a big deal!"

"Well, actually it is!" Anna disagreed. "Imagine that you get your first kiss stolen from someone as popular as Natsume! I wish I was you Mikan!"

"Yeah! Every girl in the world wishes that they were you!"Nonoko agreed.

"You stole the kiss that was just meant for me!" Sumire screeched.

"Thanks a lot!" Mikan said sarcastically. _You just made me feel a lot more worst!!!_

"**I'M GONNA MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!!!" **Mikan yelled determinely. "** You'll pay for what you just did to me!!!"**

But…things were meant the other way around…

Unknown to them all, two boys were watching from amidst the view…

"Mikan Sakura…" a guy whispered under his breath. "Interesting…"

"Things are just starting to heat up!!!" the other guy smirked.

Mikan Sakura, completely oblivious of the fact that she has absolutely no power against the KuroNeko…is determined to exact her revenge on Natsume Hyuuga…

The unexpected is yet to come…

_-End of Chapter 6-_

_Next Chapter Stuck with you…_

_So who are those two guys? And most importantly what do they plan to do against Mikan Sakura?! All to be revealed in the succeeding chapters...and don't forget to review!!_

_A/U: Wahahaha! So do you like it?! Just made this as some kind of an extra chapter …just to heat things up…and to add some suspense. Wah! Gomen if it's ultra short but please do leave a review for your comments and suggestions. They really cheered me up and they make me wanna carry on with this story! Well…ja_


	7. Stuck with you part 1

_Arigatou Minna-san for all those reviews! Please continue sending them!_

_Stuck with you will be divided into 3 chapters so please don't get confused…enjoy_

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA I only own Sora and Daichi hehe**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Song Featured:

I Decide by Lindsay Lohan

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Previous Chapter Preview…

Unknown to them all, two boys were watching from amidst the view…

"Mikan Sakura…" a guy whispered under his breath. "Interesting…"

"Things are just starting to heat up!!!" the other guy smirked.

Mikan Sakura, completely oblivious of the fact that she has absolutely no power against the KuroNeko…is determined to exact her revenge on Natsume Hyuuga…

The unexpected is yet to come…

-End-

Chapter 7 Stuck with you…

Part 1: Plans into Action

-Present Time-

"Get your hands off me!!!" Mikan complained as she gave Natsume a quick glare.

_Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide_

"I would if I can!" Natsume shouted back at her. "Do you think I enjoy being stuck with a loud-mouthed idiot like you!"

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

"Hn…I would be a lot happier if I was to be with Sora!!!" Mikan gazed in the air dreamily. "He's a lot more princely not to mention a lot more polite!"

_Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide_

"Too bad!" he scowled.

"Kami-sama what did I do to deserve this!" Mikan wailed.

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

"Too bad!"

Mikan and Natsume had been in that place for ages now…but so far no one has come to them for rescue…

_I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide_

"Hey Idiot! Are you done complaining?! We need to find a way to get out of here!" Natsume screeched. "Use your brain for goodness sake!"

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

"Right!!!" Mikan said. **BUT HOW?!?!**

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide_

_Flashbacks…_

_Suddenly, from behind the backstage door came two figures…two guys who were about a year older than them, with extremely looking features came into view…_

"_Huh?" Mkan said totally confused._

"_Wah! It's Katsuya Daichi and Sora Kishida!!!" Anna and Nonoko both squealed in delight. (This is when my OC's appear!) (A/N: For more information about them read the chapter 5…)_

"_Geez! What was that loud screech just now?!" Daichi said wryly in total annoyance. "I was trying to get some sleep!!!"_

"_Wow! He's so like Natsume!!!" Mikan thought._

"_We were on our way to the lodge when we suddenly heard a loud screech!!!" Sora explained._

"_Loud screech?!?!? Was he talking about me?!" Mikan thought._

"_So…I see Natsume and Ruka are gone now!" Daichi said irritatingly._

_Anna and Nonoko stucked out their hands to greet the Japan's two famous rock stars._

"_I'm Anna! Nice to meet you!" Anna giggled embarrassingly._

_Sumire pushed the two siblings and arrogantly butted in. "Step Aside!" she glared. "I'm Sumire Shouda. I'm Blazing Fire's biggest fan!"_

"_Bonjour! Je m' apelle Sora Kishida!" Sora gave them a princely smile. "Avec Plaisir. I mean it's a pleasure to meet you!"_

_Sora suddenly layed his eyes on Mikan and smiled. "Excusez-moi mademoiselle!"_

"_Nani? Your French?" Mikan asked in delight._

"_I guess so! My otou-san is half Japanese and half American and as for my oka-san she's half French and half Chinese!" Sora pointed out. He walked closer to Mikan, and to her surprise, he kissed her hands. "Enchante'e" (hehe mixed races…kinda reminds me of my second cousin…hehe)_

_KYAAAAAAA!!!! Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed._

_Mikan's face turned crimson. She blushed a thousand shades of red. _

"_Ah-hem!!! Sorry to interrupt! But we're here for a purpose!!" Daichi scolded. _

"_Oh-yeah! Gomen! I forgot!" Sora smiled apologetically. "Do you guys have any idea wher that loud scweech came from?!"_

_All eyes and fingers were pointed on Mikan. Everyone was staring at her! "alright! Alright! It was me!!!" Mikan admitted guiltily. _

"_Hah! Knew it! I was sure that a only a monkey like you could make such a sound!" Daichi teased. "SCWEECHY UGLY MONKEY!!!"_

"_SCWEECHY MON.." Mikan cut herself to avoid anymore further embarrassment. "Why are all the band members so ill mannered well…except for Ruka and Sora that is!"_

"_Well…well…you two seem to be getting along well!!!" Sora teased. He had a very playful look on his eyes._

"_No were not!" Mikan protested. "He totally pisses me off that annoying jerk!" _

"_Me and Natsume getting along?! Oh please! Give me a break!" Mikan thought. "Not a chance!"_

"_Hmmmm…How would you like to be…?" Daichi butted in._

"_Huh? Be what?!"_

"_How would you like to be NATSUME'S SONG PARTNER for our next concert!!!" (Ps. The concert will be held at their second to the last day at Camp Alice…)_

"_NANI?!" Mikan yelped. "Heck no! Not in a million years! I'd rather die!"_

"_Oh! Come on! It'll be fun!!!" Sora grimaced as he tried to convince Mikan. "We all saw how great you were back there!"_

"_Well…you know…we received thousands of requests from our fans that they want you to sing for them again!" Daichi smirked as he played along with Sora.(Conspiracy.) "Who knows what they'll do if you decline! I mean there's thousands of them…and you're only one!!!"_

_Sora brought out a mini laptop and showed Mikan the list of request from the fans…_

"_You're going quite popular you know…"_

"_No fair! That's blackmailing!" Mikan glanced at her blackmailer who was staring at her coldly as usual. She sweat dropped. _

" _You_ g_ot a problem with it?!"_

_Mikan frozed._

"_Come on! Accept it!" Yuu encouraged. "You were great out there!"_

"_Thousands of girls are craving for this offer…they'll die just to get a hold for this…"_

"_Wah! Pick me instead!" Sumire said as she held out a I love you Blazing fir banner. "I'll do everything! Why'd you wanna pick an idiot like her!!!" She said as she rolled her eyes._

"_You could be famous!" Nonoko said. "Who knows they might even increase your star rank!!!"_

"_Yeah!" Anna agreed._

_Mikan's POV_

"_My star rank?!" NO STAR NO STAR NO STAR!!! The word no star kept echoing through my mind. Raise my star rank?! Free from being a no-star?! Free from being a trouble maker?! That would mean…I could have my own deluxe bedroom…my own luxury lifestyle…no more green peas for dinner…no more dreary couch torture…eat all the food I desire…_

_-End of POV-_

_Normal POV_

_Sora nudged Mikan's elbow and gave her a thumbs up. "So what do you think?!"_

"_I-I" Mikan clenched her fist as she felt a sudden gust of motivation. She would do anything! Absolutely anything to free her form being a no good no star. "Okay! Count me in!" Mikan said. Who knows…this could be a first step in exacting my revenge on Natsume Hyuuga!!! How bad could it be?!_

"_Magnifique!" Sora clapped his hands gleefully. "Merci Sakura Mikan!!!"_

"_Here!" Daichi handed her a piece of paper._

"_What's this?!" Mikan asked confused._

_Daichi gave her a 'what-are-you-stupid-look'._

"_It's a map where you will practice with Natsume!" _

"_Be there at exactly 4pm tomorrow…"_

_Suddenly they hear an announcement in the loud speaker: __**Students in all divisions should head back to their dorms immediately! I repeat you should be there at exactly 9PM! You should arrive at your dorms before lights-off. Anyone who disobeys this rule will be given severe punishment!!!**_

"_Wah! We better get going!" Mikan said as she glanced at her wristwatch. "We only got about 5 minutes left!"_

"_Huh?! Where's the others!" Mikan asked confused._

"_They already left!" Yuu sweat dropped. "they all ran off when the announcement went on! Didn't you notice?!" (Haha Hotaru is just so cruel including Anna, nonoko and Sumire haha)_

"_Wah! Hotaru you meanie!!!" (Poor Mikan LOL)_

_Mikan and Yuu ran hurriedly as they trotted down the halls. Unfortunately for them, the lights were alredy shut-off. They were too late! And to make matters worst, they bumped into the least person they both wanted to see Mr. Jinno, the teacher of __**terror**__!!! (Reminds me of our teacher in class! Wah scary!Terry!)_

_Jin-jin waved his electric stick in the air as if he was ready to fire it towards them. Mkan and Yuu gulped. Jin-jin's attention was especially focused on the no-star trouble maker, Mikan Sakura…_

_-Meanwhile-_

"_Everything is going according to planned…"_

_To be continued…_

_-/End of Stuck with you Part 1/-_

_Next chapter Stuck with you Part 2 : Meet Mr. Resident adviser!_

_What will Mikan and yuu's punishment be and most importantly what are those two scheming against Mikan Sakura…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's notes:

So…I guess you're all wondering how they ended up stuck with each other.. find out in the next chapter!

As I've mention before, this will be divided into 3 parts. All part contains flashbacks which are related to the previous ones. You can add me or PM me if you have any questions! (Check my profile for that)

Wah! This chapter is so twisted! Wah! It's twisted I tell you! This is the only thing I could think of for the last couple of days…Wah gomen…I'll try and make it up to you guys… Well...please review on how I can improve on the next chappie

Wah! This story is getting a lot more serious by the minute!!! It's not that funny anymore –gomen- -sigh- I guess I kinda lost my sense of humor –sigh-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Stuck with you part 2

**Note: I changed my penname from ayumi-doki-doki to yuzusakura15**

Part 2 of this Stuck with you trilogy is up! The only reason that I divided this chapter into 3 parts is because I find it pretty darn long! Oh well…enough chattering…here it is! Please enjoy! And please don't forget to RnR!!!

Hahaha I'm back and I'm here to torture Mikan!

Thank you to all those who reviewed…

Yukari26 – As I promised no more lovey dovey scenes here!

By the way, please check out my friend's fic New student, new troubles by yukari26 it's pretty good trust me.

-Previous Chapter-

"Everything is going according to planned!"

-End-

Chapter 8 Stuck with you

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Song Featured: I decide by Lindsay Lohan

(I had to use this song again because I think it suits quite well…Gomen for that!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part 2: A new resident adviser, baffling revelations, and being kidnapped?!

-Present time-

"Will you stop nagging?!" Natsume scolded as he was getting really pissed by the moment.

_Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide_

"I would if you would just stop arguing with me!" Mikan flared back as she rolled her eyes.

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

They had constant arguments ever since they got to this place. They hated each other's guts. They both wanted to leave or just have a chance to strangle each other to death. But there's only one **tiny beety problem**: **THEY WERE ALL TIED UP, THEIR BACKS LAY AGAINST EACH OTHER! THEY COULDN'T EVEN MOVE AN INCH!!!**

_Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide_

"Hey Natsume?!" Mikan eyebrows furrowed as she was getting pretty worried. "Will we ever be able to get out of this place? I mean alive?"

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life_

_I decide  
I decide_

"Dunno!"

_I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide_

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

-Flashback-

_Mikan and Yuu ran hurriedly as they trotted down the halls. Unfortunately for them, the lights were alredy shut-off. They were too late! And to make matters worst, they bumped into the least person they both wanted to see Mr. Jinno, the teacher of __**terror**__!!! (Reminds me of our teacher in class! Wah scary!Terry!)_

_Jin-jin waved his electric stick in the air as if he was ready to fire it towards them. Mikan and Yuu gulped. Jin-jin's attention was especially focused on the no-star trouble maker, Mikan Sakura…_

"_Eeeeeek!" Mikan screeched. She wished that she could just vanish into thin air or just vaporize and pop like a bubble. She was too scared to even know what Jin-jin's punishment was going to be…_

_Mr. Jinno flared at Mikan as he turned his head up. "Sakura! You're such a troublemaker!"_

_Jinno's glare was enough to send cold chills towards Mikan's spine…_

_croak Jinno's pet frog croaked making the situation a lot more intense…_

_A sudden unwitty thought shot Mikan, the ever so idiotic girl…had a sudden boost of confidence as an idea struck her…_

_-Mikan's POV-_

_Wait a minute…why the heck am I even scared of Jin-jin…this is pointless?! The only thing Jin-jin could do against us is to fire his electric stick towards us…I have a nullifying Alice so I could easily nullify it!!! It worked when I was protecting Hotaru…it should work now that I'm protecting Yuu…besides what good is an Alice when it's not being used…? (Told you it was SO unwitty! Baka Mikan!!!)_

_-End of Mikan's POV-_

_-Normal POV-_

_Mikan felt a sudden boost of confidence surround her. "Stand back Yuu!" Mikan said confidently as she used her body as a shield to protect Yuu…_

"_But…" Yuu asked worriedly as he was shocked by his friend's stupidity._

"_What now? Are you talking back to me?!" Jinno-sensei flared up. "Are you even aware of the consequences?"_

"_Yes! I'm very well aware of them…" Mikan grinned sheepishly. "You'll just fire your electric stick towards us…that's all!!!"_

"_Aren't you even a bit scared?" Jinnno-sensei twitched his eyebrows showing a trace of confusion._

"_Nope! Not at all!" she grinned once more. "I can easily nullify it!"_

"_Is that so?" Jinno was now red with anger and fury by what he just heard. He was now ready to fire it towards the idiotic no star troublemaker and this time for REAL!!!_

_ 1.…the whole world was quiet enough that even the ticking of the clock could be heard…tic tac…tic tac…_

_ 2. ZAP!!!_

_ 3. Mikan failed to nullify the strong electric current from jin-jin's oh so powerful electric stick!_

_ 4. BAM!!! Mikan hit her head hard on the wall. The impact of the electric shock was just so petrifying that it sent her flying towards the wall!!!_

_ 5. Mikan's hair and uniform was all burnt up!!!_

…

_Yuu rushed towards Mikan's aid. "Mikan! Mikan! Are you alright?!" Yuu struggled to get the brunette back to her senses but unfortunately he failed.Mikan was now seeing various kinds of birds and stars floating all over her head…completely dazed form the electric shock she just received…not to mention the hit on the wall she suffered from the strong impact…_

"_Serves you right!" Jinno-sensei whispered. "…for talking back to me!'_

"_S-Sir…"Yuu stuttered as he held the unconscious Mikan._

"_Come with me to the headmaster's office! We will decide your punishment there!" Jin-jin sighed as he turned his back towards them._

_Yuu tried another attempt to wake the dazed off Mikan but unfortunately he failed. Poor old Mikan was dragged by Yuu all the way to the headmaster's office…_

_-Headmaster's office-_

"_What happened here?" Narumi-sensei asked with is usual cheerful tone._

_Apparently, Yuu was still dragging the unconscious electrified Mikan…_

"_He's off on a break!" Narumi giggled. "I'm filling in for the moment…"_

"_Hm?" was Jinno's stern reply._

"_What happened to Mikan?" Natsume said while staring at the petrified burnt brunette._

"_Mikan was zapped by Jin-jin's…"Yuu glanced nervously at Mr. Jinno, who was not only glaring at Mikan but to him as well…_

"_Ahem!"_

_Mr. Jinno, the so called teacher of __**terror **__(Wah! Terry!), really despises the name Jin-jin, why? Simple. Because it makes him sound childish, and it's a complete contrast to his cruel and strict personality. (Hahaha reminds me on how we call our terror teacher terry! Haha)_

"_I-I mean Mr. Jinno or should I say Jinno-sensei!" Yuu quickly corrected himself afraid that Mr. Jinno would bring down his star class. "Sensei's electric stick zapped Mikan!"_

"_Troublemakers will always be troublemakers!" Jinno defended himself. "Since the headmasters not around I'll decide this troublemaker's punishment myself!" (Geez! Did he even notice Narumi's presence?) _

"_Cleaning Duty!" he said sternly. _

"_WHAT?!" Mikan suddenly came out from the dazed and yelled._

"_W-what?!" Yuu stuttered in relief. "For a moment, I thought you were dead!"_

"_Were you listening all this time?!" Yuu sweat dropped. "Sugoi! Mikan-chan is really amazing! Her body is really amazing! It survived hundreds of attacks from the baka gun and now this!!!" Yuu thought as he summed up the incidents when Mikan got hit._

"_Or do you want me to add detention to your punishment?!" Jin-jin scorned as pushed his glasses towards the bridge of his nose._

_Another witty thought shot Mikan like a lightning bolt, she turned her back from them…She took out a small pink bottle from her pocket. "This would do!!" Mikan murmured. Mikan smirked. "hahaha!"_

"_Ano…Mikan?!" Yuu asked in a concerned tone. "What are you doing?!'_

"_What kind of outrage are you planning to do again!" Jin-jin asked._

_Mikan turned towards their direction but now with __**fake**__ teary puppy dog eyes…_

"_Nope!" Jinnosaid bluntly. "I will not lessen your punishment __**even if you cry**__!"_

"_Oh come on! Don't be such a sourpuss!" Narumi giggled. "Cleaning duty is also a form of detention so just let her go!"_

"_Fine!" Jin-jin agreed. (Whoa! Jin-jin got kinder?!)_

"_Wah! Noooooo!" Mikan begged as she took hold of Narumi's knees and pleaded. "Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Can't I just escape both cleaning duty and detention!"_

"_I'm afraid you can't Mikan!" Narumi smiled sarcastically._

"_What?!" Mikan's jaw fell. She thought that Mr. Narumi could save her from having her cleaning duty punishment but instead he ended up agreeing with Jin-jin. (How cruel!)_

_**X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o**_

"_Wah! So those tear drops don't work anymore!!!" Mikan cried now with genuine tears._

"_What?!" Yuu gasped. "You mean your act back there was just a stunt?! Those weren't real tears?"_

_Mikan handed Yuu the small pink bottle. "Here! Take a look!" Mikan sobbed. Yuu stared at it for a moment and gasped. The bottle was labeled __**fake tear drops**__!!! (I just remembered a scene from ouran!)_

_Yuu fell back anime-style. Mikan doesn't need tear drops to make her cry! She's a genuine crybaby! "Ano…Mikan…forgive me for asking…but the tears your shedding right now are those real or fake?!"_

"_Of course it's real!" Mikan protested._

"_That's all right Mikan at least these fake tear drops saved you from having detention!!" said Yuu sympathetically. Since Yuu was a triple star, he was saved from having a punishment of having to clean the backyard, unlike Mikan…besides it was also his first time on being late…_

"_Is that suppose to make me feel better!" Mikan groaned as she dejectedly buried her head in her arms. "It doesn't make a difference!"_

_**X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o**_

_Before Mikan and the other's could leave, Narumi handed Mikan a dress and asked her to wear it during her cleaning duty…So now Mikan ended up wearing a pink maid's outfit, with frilly ruffles, but most of all…it comes with a matching kitty ears! (Narumi's currently influencing Mikan with his love for weird outfits) (WAH! KAWAII!!! I would love to see Mikan in that outfit!)_

"_Wah! Kawaii!" Anna and Nonoko squealed in delight. The two siblings tagged along when they found out that Mikan was having cleaning duty._

_Snap! Click! Hotaru snapped a picture of Mikan in her maid's outfit and smirked._

"_Awwwww…" Mikan said misunderstanding her stoic bestfriend. "Did you snap those photos so that you can reminisce your memories with me?"_

"_Nope!" Hotaru said bluntly. "Your ugly face has been in demand in the market ever since the concert so I'm selling them!"_

"_Waaaahhh!" Mikan cried waterfall tears. For once she thought that her best friend cared for her, but yet again she was wrong. She struggled to get a hug from hotaru._

"_Don't hug me or else…" said the stoic girl as she raised her baka gun…_

_Mikan immediately distanced herself from her stoic money loving bestfriend…everybody else sweat dropped…_

"_Ok!" Mikan said as she struggled to take out the trash who seemed to be distancing from her._

"_That trash is apparently made of alice! That's the only reason why it can move!" Yuu explained._

"_Waaah!" Mikan run towards the trashcan and raced after it…unknown to her that she was heading towards a pig's den which was full of mud and pig food…yuck!_

_SPLASH! She ended right in the mud her face and dress all covered with icky pig food…_

_Suddenly, Blazing Fire's notorious Natsume Hyuuga, accidentally passed by…_

"_Hey! Pineapple prints!" he smirked. "revealing your underwear again!"_

_Mikan took a glanced at her bottom revealing her pineapple printed panties. "NAAATTTSSSSUUUUMMMEEE!! YOU JERK!!!"_

_Now, Mikan was more determined to exact her revenge on him…_

_(Okay, fast forward because if I carry on with this scene this chapter will end up ultra long but I did enjoy torturing Mikan! Hehe…)_

_In the end, Mikan was able to finish her cleaning duty…she went up to her dorm and changed her outfit which was extremely covered in mud…_

_**X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o**_

_Afternoon activities were suspended, because of Narumi's sudden call for assembly. Students in all divisions entered the meeting hall waiting for what their teacher was going to announce…other's groaned knowing that it would just be something girly or weird because of their teacher's weird hobbies…Mikan and the gang entered the assembly hall…_

_Mikan was obviously not having a good time, the cleaning duty spoiled her mood towards everything…_

"_Cheer up Mikan!" Yuu comforted. _

"_Yeah! I'm fine!" Mikan gave an uneasy smile. It was an unusual sight, the usually ever so energetic and out going girl was now as quiet and timid as a mouse…_

"_Quit moping you idiot!" for once Hotaru comforted her._

_Narumi stepped in the room and headed towards the center stage to proclaim his announcement…dozens of chit chatting and murmuring were heard…_

_Mikan didn't know why, she was always so excited whenever Narumi's the one making the announcement, but now…she felt like there were dozens of butterflies in her stomach, was it because she was hungry?… no but she had just took her lunch a minute ago…but why did it seem like Mr. Narumi's announcement was going to be a total nightmare…a total disaster…she had a bad feeling about this…(okay…I guess this is a pretty serious part not that funny I suppose…)_

"_Okay! As you all know every time we go camping we always appoint a resident adviser!" Narumi announced. _

"_Shouldn't that have been announced in the first day of camp!" a student arrogantly asked._

"_Well…yeah!" Narumi smiled apologetically as he tries to punch himself mentally._

"_What's a resident adviser?!" Mikan asked confused. Even though Mikan had been studying at the academy for 5 years now, this was the only year that she was allowed to join the camping trip by Jin-jin. He always kept a close eye on her actions…as he said troublemakers will always be troublemakers!!! (I'm soooo evil! I keep torturing poor old Mikan!)_

"_Oh…I guess you all know what that is…" Narumi said. "But for the sake of the newbies I'll explain from the beginning!"_

"_The appointed resident adviser will be the one in charge of your dorms, he will also accompany us in all our camp activities and sightseeing! Any more questions?!"_

"_Carry on! So who'll be our resident adviser for this year?!" a boy asked._

"_Okay! I'm sure you'll all be pretty excited" Narumi giggled. "This year's resident adviser is…" (okay drum roll please!)_

"_OMG!!!" Kokoroyomi gasped as he read Narumi's mind. "Someone that famous!!! This is going to be quite a vacation…"_

"_So who is it?!" Anna asked excitedly._

_Mikan felt that the number of butterflies in her stomach increasing by the minute…_

_(Drum roll please!) "This year's resident adviser is…" Narumi paused for a moment. "NATSUME HYUUGA!!!" confetti's and colored paper fell out from the ceiling…_

"_Please step out!" Natsume stepped out from the door he was hiding from…_

_The crowd's jaw-dropped. They couldn't believe their eyes the Blazing Fire's notorious Natsume Hyuuga here? And what's more…is that he's their resident adviser?!_

_Mikan stiffened as her jaw-dropped. She couldn't move she was too shocked to even utter a single word…Natsume Hyuuga…her nemesis…her most hated rival…here as their resident adviser?! That would mean…he'll follow all their camp activities…all their sightseeing…and what's worst is that she would need to get permission from him before she could go out…was this why she had a really bad feeling just a moment ago?!_

_Now she was starting to regret why she accepted the job as his singing partner…Come on get real! Who was she fooling? She could never exact her revenge on someone as powerful as Natsume!!_

"_Here we go again!" Yuu sighed while he stared at her spaced off friend._

_The crowd stampeded towards the stage as they were shot back to reality. Fortunately, Natsume's own personal bodyguards were able to stop them before causing a riot!_

"_My life is going to be over!" Mikan groaned._

_As fate always dictated…_

_**X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o.X.o**_

_Mikan glanced over her watch and it was already 3:30. "This Late?!" Mikan said as she hurried into her room to put on her best outfit. She really wanna impress Sora…Suddenly she groaned as she remembered the incidents and conflicts she and Natsume had… "Why the hell am I even thinking about him!!! I came here for revenge!" (LOL)_

_Mikan went towards the corridors to get her keys in the lodge…and set off to find the so-called meeting place…_

"_Hm?!"Mikan stared at the map Sora handed her. "A warehouse?!" _

"_According to this map it should be right he…mmmph…" Mikan suddenly felt a strong hand grasp her from behind. _

_The man was wearing a black cardigan suit and a mask to cover his face. He placed a hankie towards Mikan's mouth which had a scent of sleeping potion in it…_

_Mikan immediately fell unconscious…_

_The notorious black cat was the only one who saw the whole kidnapping scene…from when Mikan was dragged into an old storage house near the sea…_

_Mikan was kidnapped by two unknown guys…_

_And it's up to Black cat to save her!!!_

_To be continued…_

_-End of chapter8-_

------------------------------------------------------------------

**A special quote tribute to M&N fans:**

'_**I hate her, she despises me.  
But when we meet  
in the loneliness, the darkness,  
we become one whole, like a lump of kneaded clay,  
hatred leaves, silence stays,  
the silence that covered the earth after it was created,  
and we go on breaking  
like branches.'**_

_**Akhtar-ul-Iman**_

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well? What do you think?! Is it too corny or lame?! Please tell me that I can improve the succeeding chapters…I'm not sure when I'll be able to post part 3 but I'll do my best! Ganbatte! But…I really did enjoy writing this chap it was quite fun! Especially the parts when I get to torture Mikan! Haha Evil me!!! Don't forget to send your reviews!_

_**Self talk: (You can skip this if you like it doesn't have any relation to the story! I just want to shout it out loud!)**_

_Sorry guys…if you keep on seeing me mention jin-jin the teacher of terror! Hehe it's just because Jinno and my teacher show quite a lot of resemblance! Except the fact that the other one's a girl not to mention a lot more older! (She only dyed her hair to look younger)They're both so cold-hearted and strict. Imagine, when you forget to bring a stupid book you get sent over to the office even if it was just the first day of school. Luckily, I wasn't included but…my friends were! Poor them haha! _

_One more thing, she's freakishly weird! She gets angry when someone accidentally closes the door without her consent and blames anybody she lays her eyes on. How weird can she get?! BTW, she's the one reason I won't be able to update quite so frequently anymore as long as school starts!_

_Waaaaaahhh! Yukari26 please don't tell me she's still gonna teach us this coming school year…nooooooo!!!_

_Sorry again for saying this all out to you guys…but I hope you did enjoy this chappie!_


	9. Stuck with you part3

Stuck with you...

Part 3: Unraveling Revelations

-Previous chapter-

"_According to this map it should be right he…mmmph…" Mikan suddenly felt a strong hand grasp her from behind. _

_The man was wearing a black cardigan suit and a mask to cover his face. He placed a hankie towards Mikan's mouth which had a scent of sleeping potion in it…_

_Mikan immediately fell unconscious…_

_The notorious black cat was the only one who saw the whole kidnapping scene…from when Mikan was dragged into an old storage house near the sea…_

_Mikan was kidnapped by two unknown guys…_

_And it's up to Black cat to save her!!!_

_-Flashback-_

_Natsume hid behind a large gorge bush… but unfortunately he was spotted by the two masked guys…The two guys captured Natsume hand in hand…Natsume struggled to break free but the two of them were too much for even black cat to handle…the next thing he knew he was right beside Mikan…and he was all tied up!!!_

"_The ocean…were somewhere near there…somewhere…" then he laid fast asleep lying there unconscious again…_

_-End of flashback-_

-Present Time-

"Hey idiot!" Natsume whispered under his breath as he started to regain consciousness.

"Mmmm…HOWALONS…So tasty…" Mikan murmured as she stared at the brunette who was still laid fast asleep. Drooling over her own dream.

"_Probably still dreaming bakayish dreams I bet she's not even aware of the current situation were in" Natsume sighed. "How the heck could she be like that? Still thinking of food at a major situation like this! I can't believe her!'_

"Hey wake up you idiot!"

Suddenly, he felt someone kick him from behind…

"Geez!Not only do you talk at your dreams you also had the guts to kick me!" Natsume growled.

Natsume smirked he had just yet thought of another witty idea to trick the baka girl in front of him. "I have some howalons for you…"

"Huh? Where? Where? Give it to me!" Upon hearing this Mikan immediately got up.

"Are you really sleeping or are you just pretending to? You're so predictable" Natsume smirked.

"The howalons where is it! Howalons…" Mikan stared at him.

"Gotcha! I knew you would fall for that!"

"**What did you just say?! You mean all that was just a trick**!" Mikan scrambled. "**How dare you disturb my sleep with a trick**?!"

"Obviously…" he said nonchantly.

"and…just when I was having a really really good dream…"Mikan sobbed. "I was having lunch with Hotaru…and we were eating Howalons..and we were…"

"Ok! Ok! Enough with all that dream talk! We got to figure out how to get out of this place!"Natsume said in a really annoyed tone. "So stop being so childish and start acting mature for goodness sake!" _As if she can do that…_

"huh? What are you talking about? We're perfectly safe in gakuen alice dorms!" she giggled childishly.

"Get real YOU IDIOT!"Natasume punched her in the head.

"W-what was that for you big meanie!"

"For pissing me off! Come on! Get real! This isn't Gakuen Alice anymore! Neither is it in Camp Alice! Look around you! Does any of these seem familiar to you?! No they don't! **We're held hostages here understand?!**"

"Ano…What does a hostage mean?!" Mikan asked

Natsume fell back anime style. "Stop fooling around! We're held captive here do you understand! Our lives are at take here!" _Kami-sama_…_Please let her understand even simple words like that…_

"Our lives are at stake?! Hmmm…So do you mean we get to eat staked howalons?!" Mikan asked.

Natsume sighed. "Theres no point on talking with an idiot like you!" _Damn! At this rate we're just gonna get no where! I got to think of a plan here…somehow_

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" Natsume scolded. "Your Alice what is it?!"

"Nullification!" Mikan replied confused.

"I thought it would be something useful but guess I was wrong your Alice is just as useless as you are!"

"Well excuse me!" Mikan stuck out her tongue. "At least I have an Alice unlike you! Your just a normal person!"

"At least I'm not as loud-mouthed as you are! Not to mention idiotic!"

Suddenly the one of the masked guys approached them…

"Quick pretend you're asleep!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Looks like they're still unconscious!" the guy told the other.

"Leave them alone! They'll wake up sooner or later!" the other yawned.

"_That voice…I think I heard that before…somewhere…_" Natsume thought. "_Who the hell could it be…his voice seems so familiar…I think I know him from somewhere…but who…?_"

_But somehow it's still different…those voices just seems so cold…so queer… yet somehow it sounds so pitiful…_

_The man turned his back to leave_

Aaaaacccchhhhoooo! Mikan suddenly bursted out unable to control her sneeze. "**HACCCHHHOOO**!"

Mikan's sneeze was loud enough to get the attention of the two mysterious kidnappers.

"Baka youjo…" Natsume cursed.

"hmmm…looks like our two little pussy cats are just pretending! Hahahaha! Why don't we join them!" one of the kidnappers said.

"Yeah! Let's pump up the party!" the other said as he placed his foot on Natsume's shoulder.

"Get off him you jerk!"Mikan glared as she stucked out her tongue. "Don't be such a bully! Eventhough he's also a jerk who pisses me off! A jerk who always makes me cry! He still doesn't deserve to be treated like this!"

"What the hell is wrong with her wacky mind" Natsume wondered.

"Eh…what's this you brought a baby with us!"

"Eh? Baby? Where? Where?" Mikan said.

"YOU! HAHAHAHA" one said.

"At this rate we're gonna end up as their hostages forever! I got to come up with something!" Natsume used his chance and pushed the man with grayish blonde hair. Natsume's strong push was enough to throw him against the wall.

"You…you caught me unprepared! You'll pay for this KID!!!" he said as he wiped off drips of blood fallin against his lips.

"Run! Now's your chance!"

"Why?! For what?!"

Natsume didn't hesistate to grab Mikan's hand as they dashed off two of the kidnappers ran after them.

"I think we lost them!"

"Over there! It should be a good place to hide!" Natsume and Mikan hid under a pile of old oil tanks and rusty old metals.

"Aaaaw!" Mikan suddenly wailed.

"What's wrong with you now?!"

"I- I accidentally cut myself! sniff sniff" Mikan sobbed. "Now I have to take an injection! Waaa! Because it had rust all over it!"

"Geez! You're such a baby!" Natsume torn a piece of his hirt and wrapped it on Mikan's injury.

"Waaaa! But it still hurts"

"We lost them!" the kidnapper with brown hair said.

"Shhhhh!" Natsume put his hands around Mikan's mouth to stop her constant wailing. "Keep quiet! They'll find us!"

Drops of sweat started to trickle from Natsume's face…

"GOTCHA!" one of the kidnappers said as he snucked up behind them. "I GOT THOSE TWO BRATS!"

the other approached towards him. "Great!"

The guy with gray blonde hair took hold of Natsume's shoulder. Natsume struggled to break free.

"Let me go!"

While the other took hold of Mikan. Mikan unconsciously bit his finger which made him scream in pain.

"Nice job Mikan! Now's the first time I actually saw you use your brain."

"Why you…!" he immediately rushed towards Mikan as he was ready for revenge, for what the young girl just did. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Mikan look out!" Natsume screamed.

"huh?!"

With that Mikan was snapped unconscious…

"Why you…! You'll pay for this this!" Natsume flared out in rage. As he used all his might to push the guy who was holding him. He was strong enough to make him tumble and roll down the floor.

With the great force his wig was suddenly taken off including his mask was partially torned. Revealing his full face and true identity…

Natsume gazed in amazement the kidnappers were actually…resembling someone he indeed knew very well...

Natsume had his ruby eyes shot wide open. He couldn't even move an inch. It was as if his eyes were pinned to the person in front of him.

The guy smirked. "hn...I guess I have no choice but to reveal myself!" He said as he completely took off his partially torn mask. Revealing his full face and true identity...

To be continued…

Next Chapter: Friends and Traitors in the midst

Please tune in on the next chapter….So? Who do you think is the villain here?! Please Review! Hahaha I just wanna cook up some suspense!!!

Author's Notes: I am truly sorry for abandoning this fic! Sorry if it's short I just have to cut it here to give it more cliff-hangers and more suspense and thrill!

Do you think it's boring? Comments and suggestions are welcomed!


	10. friends and traitors

Yuzusakura15: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for the cliffies and all hahaha

Okay…this is a pretty serious and dark chapter but lots of things are actually revealed here. Pretty short as well sorry.

-Previous Chapter-

"Why you…!" he immediately rushed towards Mikan as he was ready for revenge, for what the young girl just did. "I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Mikan look out!" Natsume screamed.

"huh?!"

With that Mikan was snapped unconscious…

"Why you…! You'll pay for this this!" Natsume flared out in rage. As he used all his might to push the guy who was holding him. He was strong enough to make him tumble and roll down the floor.

With the great force his wig was suddenly taken off including his mask was partially torned. Revealing his full face and true identity…

Natsume gazed in amazement the kidnappers were actually…someone he indeed knew very well…

To be continued…

Chapter 10: Friends and Traitors in the midst

Natsume had his ruby eyes shot wide open. He couldn't even move an inch. It was as if his eyes were pinned to the person in front of him.

The guy smirked. "Hn…I guess I have no choice but to reveal myself." He said as he completely took off his partially torn mask. Revealing his full face and true identity…

It was…

No other then **DAICHI KITAZAWA**!!!

"Damn! The games busted!" the other said as he took off his mask and revealed himself. "Hi there Natsume old buddy!" **Sora Kishida** greeted.

Mikan opened her eyes as she slowly regained consciousness…her visions were still blurred but she could definitely tell that those two guys were Sora and Daichi….

"Why you?! What are you guys doing here?" Natsume barked. "Why the hell did you kidnap us?"

"Is that a question or simply just a statement?! Huh? Natsume?" Sora chuckled as he gave Natsume a princely smile. "hahaha"

"Stop insulting me!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Huh? Wait a minute!" Mikan said as she went back to her old cheery baka self. "S-Sora-senpai? Ne? What are you doing here? Were you kidnapped by those two meanies as well? Let me at them! Let me at them!"

"Hi there Mikan!" Sora greeted as he gently pat Mikan's head.

"**POLKA-DOTS! Don't come near him!!!**" Natsume shrieked.

"huh? Why not?!"

**Mikan's POV**

I unconsciously found myself in the midst of darkness. I settled out to search for Natsume as I started calling out his name. I waited for a reply. But there was none. I continued to call out his name louder and louder but there was still none. Fear struck across my auburn eyes. I felt as if I was being continuously sucked into the darkness…

It was so dark…I was all alone…I couldn't even see a flicker of light. Where was I? Where's Natsume? And Sora-senpai? Hey…wait a minute…I remember now!

It was Sora-senpai that brought me here! He was the one that drag me into this old and creepy place. It all adds up. Daichi and Sora they were the ones that told me to come here! How could I have been so stupid? I have constantly been treating Natsume as my foe when he was always out there trying to save me?

Streams of tears started falling out of my eyes. "I'm sorry!" I whispered. "I hope you're still okay…"

"Maybe I am dumb!" I cried louder. "How could I have not realized that these was all a set-up? A stupid set-up? Who on earth would have a meeting in a warehouse? sniff sniff"

My thoughts were suddenly disrupted as I heard faint voices talking. They were approaching me. I could here Daichi talking with Natsume? A sign of relief crossed me that he was all right! Why was I so worried about him anyway?

"Wanna see the little princess, huh, black cat" Daichi dared as I could see him approach me. He opened a lamp that brought out light into my eyes.

"hn!" Natsume scorned. I cried louder as I could see his perfectly blistered face.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO US? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US ANYWAY?" I suddenly shouted out loud not being able to control myself much longer.

"Simple. It's all for _'him'_." They said.

_Him? I wondered? Is he their boss or something? I wonder?_

Sora opened the cage that I was locked in. Like a helpless little kitten, he dragged me out. I struggled to break free but it was no use!

He grabbed me in the hair which hurt like crazy. Okaaaa san I wailed.

"Mommy's not here to save you!" they teased. They tossed me up on the wall as I could feel extreme pain crossing all over me!

Suddenly, I heared a loud shout.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT ALREADY?" Natsume shouted. I was shocked extremely shocked to be exact! Flames were engulfing his body! It was like he was tossing fireballs at Sora and Daichi.

They both screamed in fear as huge fire balls tried to engulf them. I then manage to crack a small smile despite of my weak state. _They deserve it…_

Natsume's raged cause more fire. "Natsume! How did you manage to create fire? Without actually burning yourself?" I asked him.

"I don't know!" he replied.

**Natsume's POV**

I was standing there watching them torture polka dots. I had just about enough of everything when suddenly, out of my anger and rage; I felt fire emerging from my palms. I don't how and when I did it, but these fire balls just began shooting at them.

**Mikan's POV**

I was having a lot of fun watching those two run around in fear! But I can't help wonder at Natsume? Just how did he do that?

But the fun atmosphere suddenly died down and once again replaced by another eerie atmosphere.

I saw another figure of a guy approaching us and a girl was with her on his side.

**NORMAL POV**

The fire immediately stopped as soon as he stepped in Sora and Daichi immediately bowed down on his presence. The girl beside him smirked.

"So I was right! Black cat really do possess an alice! An incredibly powerful one!" he smirked. "You could be a lot of use to the AAO! The fire alice…"

Mikan was startled. Natsume has an alice? No way! So that fire was cause by an alice? A fire Alice? AAO? WHAT IS THAT?

"Reo-sama! We have brought them to you!" Sora and Daichi said in unison.

"Finally!" the girl said.

"Good girl! Luna!" Reo said. "Now be a good girl and use your Alice!"

"The soul sucking alice…" (Spooky eh? But that's right! Luna has that Alice! Well according to the manga that is!)

-End of chapter 10-

Reo is back? No way! So please stay tuned to the upcoming chappies of camp rock n' roll sorry for another cliffy!

Next Chapter: Reo Mori, the real foe!

Okay…enough with all the drama please check out this new fic of mine which I will be posting.

This was suppose to be the perfectly mismatched thingy that I asked you guys to vote but I somehow changed the plot and the title. I made it a school and showbiz setting! Here's the summary.

**Title: Love-set-match**

**Summary: Mikan Sakura may seem to be the luckiest girl n Tokyo! But…guess again she's got way too much problems off her head! Well for one, she has to deal with her tomboy best friend. And she just came up with a diabolical plan to glam her up! OPERATION: FIND HER A BOYFRIEND! But what if she finds herself falling for that guy herself?**

and here's another fic form me! It'll only be a two-shot

**Title: Holiday mix-up**

**Summary:Mikan's got the best presents wrap up for all her best fiends! And this year she was pretty sure they would love it! Until...everything goes impossibly wrong!**

Please read this fic if you're interested in knowing if Natsume's gonna wear make-up and lip gloss or not!

Well? Please read it! And don't forget to review in this chapter of camp rock n roll as well!

Love lotz

Yuzu


End file.
